TRUE FEELINGS: The Charmed Verson
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: Zankou unleases the True Feelings curse upon the world, and now the Charmed ones must help sort out the mess and keep their own emotions in check as well. (Has crossover hints with General Hospital.)
1. True Feelings Unleashed

Zankou walked over to the box.

A demon said, "Don't do this. This box holds True Feelings. It will allow people to express how they really feel. True Love will be unleashed everywhere."

Zankou said, "True, but that is a small price to pay, cause True Hatred will also be unleashed, and True Sadness. People will no longer be able to hide their emotions."

The demon said, "I still think it's a bad idea."

Zankou touched the demon and he exploded. "I don't keep you to think." Then he opened the box. Light streamed out of it and entered different people, and landed in different cities.

Piper was worried sick. The love of her life, was about to be judge by the people who's fault it was that he chosen the path he took.

She looked over at Leo who was playing with Wyatt and Chris and tears feel from her eyes. She hated the Elders. What made them the boss of the Universe. She just wished that they would leave her family alone.

Paige was in Magic School, grading some Papers. She looked at the pile and thought, "This is a school of magic and I'm still grading these papers the old fashion way. Some things do not make sense."

She read her newspaper as she graded the first paper. The headline got her attention. Eastern Kingpin has three Children Kidnapped. Paige had mixed emotions. She really didn't like someone in that line of work, but no one deserved to have their kids taken. She put the paper down and went back to work.

Phoebe walked down the stars to the house. The door bell begin to ring and she went over to answer it.

As she touch the door knob, she had a premonition. She saw some kind of Crypt and a young woman and young man were there with an older woman. The young man and older woman were struggling with something. Then she saw the young man slump over like he was dead, and saw the older woman with a gun in her hand.

That confused Phoebe, who opened the door and saw a woman with a little girl.

The woman said, "Um hi. I'm new in town and I was wondering if I could use your phone. Oh I'm Faith, and this is my daughter Kristina."

Zankou said, "True Feelings are unleashed. That should distract the sisters long enough for my plan to bear fruit." As he held up a vile of blood.

The Charmed Chapter of True Feelings has begun. This was more or less the intro chapter. Will go into more Character detail with each chapter.


	2. New Dark Lighter and White Lighter

Phoebe let Faith use the phone and played with Kristina. She asked, "You look happy, you must love your mommy."

Kristina said, "Mommy gone."

Phoebe said, "No, she's right in there." Pointing at Faith.

Kristina again said, "Mommy gone."

Phoebe shook her head and then waved goodbye when they left. She felt weird about Faith, but she had to tell Piper and Leo about her premonition of the young man getting shot in the crypt.

Zankou meet the newest Dark Lighter that appeared before him. "So I see that the forces of Evil decided to make you a Dark Lighter huh."

The Dark Lighter said, "It appears evil sees Talent when they see it."

Zankou said, "Lets test your skills." He snapped his fingers and what looked like Paige appeared before them.

The Dark Lighter made his crossbow appeared and shot Paige. "Did I just kill a White Lighter?" He asked.

Zankou said, "Well technically you killed a clone. I created clones of the Charmed White Lighter-Witch. I'm going to have her infiltrate the Charmed Ones."

The Dark Lighter asked, "Um sir, why did you pick me? Isn't there Dark Lighters with more experience?"

Zankou said, "Yes, but they all have other loyalty ties. I wanted some one with no ties to anyone a fresh mind to mold. So I chose you. And since we will be working to gather, we should get to know each other. I'm Zankou."

The Dark Lighter said, "My name is Connor Bishop."

Leo said, "I don't know of Demons that use guns."

Phoebe said, "I don't think it was a demon. Well not technically. I did since a great evil coming from the old woman, but she was human."

Piper said, "Then why did you have that Premonition, should we save him?"

Leo said, "I would ask the Elders, but they want me dead."

Phoebe said, "What could this all mean?"

Paige was finally finished grading the papers and walked back into the manor to see herself standing before her. "What the hell?" She asked.

Zankou appeared before her and said, "Exactly." He grabbed her and shimmered out.

Paige was taken to Zankou's dungeon. He needed her alive, for the clones to b used. Connor was guarding her.

Paige said, "What did you do to become a Dark Lighter?"

Connor said, "I was shot by a bitch named Emily Cassadine right after I raped her."

Paige said, "God, you are evil."

Connor said, "The bitch had it coming, she killed my wife, and since I looked like her husband. Fair is fair, after all her husband sleep with my wife."

"Where do you live?" Paige asked. "A Soap Opera."

Connor said, "We had lived in Port Charles, New York." He shook his head, "Why am I talking o you," they told me I was supposed to kill people with White Light Blood, but Zankou gave his orders."

Leo, Piper, Phoebe were still talking about Phoebe's strange vision when a young White Lighter orbed in.

Piper said, "Who are you?"

The White Lighter said, "I was sent to be Wyatt and Chris's Guardian White Lighter."

Piper said, "We don't need one. We are their guardians."

Leo said, "Ever witch born has been granted a Guardian White Lighter. I was made the Charmed Ones' White Lighter, just like Sam was your Mom's guardian."

Piper said, "I guess having extra help to watch my kids is never a bad thing."

Trying to get back to work, Phoebe said, "We were discussing my vision about an old lady shooting a young man, there was a young woman there too and she was very worried."

Just then Clone Paige walked in and asked, "Who is that?"

Piper said, "He's the White Lighter for Wyatt and Chris."

He said, "Um, maybe since I'm going to be working with all of you, you should at least know my name. The White Lighter might get kind of old."

Phoebe said, "He's right. So what's your name nanny?" Then smirked.

He said, "Very funny. My name is Zander Smith."

So Chapter two is done. What do you think of the developments especially the two new players on the field?


End file.
